


Dance of Swords (Annexes)

by Lumeriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Homoeroticism, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Politics, Trans Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Images and data that I have been developing for my next fic in this fandom -which will be at your disposal in the coming months. Or weeks maybe.featuring:Xiao Meng (chinese cosplayer) as FingolfinHenry Cavill as FëanorPS: Please be patient with me: I'm terrible with PhotoshopWARNING: This may contain spoilers.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Banner

Banner for "Dance of Swords".


	2. Helkemmírë Arakáno

Helkemmírë: (quenya). Ice jewel.

Hyandawen: (quenya). Hyando: sword; wen, wendë: maid. Epessë.


	3. Fëanáro

Curufinwë Fëanáro, son of Finwë and Míriel, Crown Prince of Tirion


	4. Servants of the Valar

_ **"Knowing how to obey is the most perfect science"** _

_ **Tirso de Molina** _

**Valaduri** (pl.) Of Quenya _Vala,_ power and _-ndur,_ servant. S. _Valadur._

Within my Universe developed from Tolkien's legendarium, the _Valaduri_ constitute a political and religious party. It includes the Elves - and later, maybe also humans - who consider the Valar as direct representatives of Ilúvatar the One, as well as the Lords of Arda.

The Valaduri follow strict rules among which the most notable is obedience to the Laws of the Valar. In their spiritual beliefs, Ilúvatar has been displaced to an entity too powerful to even be named, and the Valar have occupied the prominent place as demiurges.

Another important detail of their dogmas is to consider everything that happened before the Great Journey as a wild and aberrant past that must be forgotten.


	5. Lovers of the Earth

_“We are made of fire and dust_

_We are made of ice and stars_

_We are the Children of Arda,_

_the lovers of the Earth”_

**Kemendili** (pl.), From Quenya _Kemen,_ earth and _–ndil,_ lover. S. _Kemendil_ (m); _Kemendilmë_ (f)

  
The _Kemendili_ are a religious and political party among the Noldor in Aman, although they group elves from other clans - as it is the case with Indis "Acairis".

  
The _Kemendili_ believe that the nature of the elves should not be castrated by laws created by beings as different as the Valar. They practice respect for each race or species and live in harmony with nature.

  
Almost all _Kemendili_ were born before the Great Journey, in the Outer Lands.

  
One of his most valued precepts is that the Valar are not their rulers, but the messengers of Ilúvatar.

  
They consider themselves ‘Children of Arda’, emerged from her womb, and connected to her by her spirit.

  
Until the moment of the story in question, the _Kemendili_ are the only ones who accept the existence of the _Fëar atta_ (Two Spirits).

**Note:** the _Kemendili,_ as well as the _Valaduri_ and the _Ingolmor_ have been used by me in other of my stories, such as the case of _'Two shores of the lake'_ , where power struggles between the three parties occupy much of the conflict.

**Note 2** : Very roughly, the _Kemendili_ take inspiration from Celtic peoples and other Aboriginal cultures.


	6. Seekers of Knowledge

**_Only knowledge gives us freedom_**.

**Ingolmor** (pl.), From Quenya _Ingolmo,_ wise (The War of Jewels, J.R.R.Tolkien). S. _Ingolmo_ (m); _Ingolmë_ (f)

  
The _Ingolmor_ are not yet a political party during the first two halves of 'Dance of Swords'. They are a society that brings together all those who give research and learning - and, therefore, the search for understanding of the world through study - a priority place in their ideology.

The _Ingolmor_ arise entirely in Valinor and almost all its members, except Rúmil and his sister Telperien (OFC), are born in Valinor.

Other fanfiction authors in the Tolkien universe have used a similar concept under the name _Ñolmë_ (science, knowledge) - I think that [Fadesintothewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadesintothewest/pseuds/Fadesintothewest) and [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine) have used it as far as I have read in some of their works. In my case, I preferred to find a word that refers to the practitioners of this ideology and not the idea itself. In another of my works, ['Two shores of the lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693996)', the _Ingolmor_ appear as a political party seeking greater political power, competing with the _Valaduri_ and the _Kemendili._

__


	7. The Blessed Ones

**Fëar atta** , from Quenya _fëa_ –plural: _fëar_ -, spirit and _atta,_ two.

According to the laws prevailing in Aman, the _fëar atta_ **do not** exist. They are not mentioned in any document and their status in society is not recognized.

According to the traditions prior to the Great Journey - and that the _Kemendili_ conserve - the _fëar atta_ are special beings, capable of seeing the world from the perspective of both genders.

  
It should be understood that in almost all Elven societies, the roles corresponding to each gender are very well defined: a female will be in charge of household chores, of giving life, of healing ... while a male will be responsible for everything related to death and weapons. The _fëar atta_ do not conform to these generic patterns.

  
A _fëar atta_ born in a male body; but with a feminine spirit will carry out feminine tasks without her song of power being diminished, since power resides in the spirit and not in the body.

  
A _fëar atta_ born in a female body, but with a masculine spirit will be a warrior or a hunter, but he will also be able to carry out ‘feminine’ tasks.

  
Whether a _fëar atta_ has chosen to identify himself as female or male does not define their sexual preference.

  
More widely, those who identify with the gender of the body in which they were born and are attracted to either the same sex or both sexes are also called _fëar atta_.


	8. Sercemaica (OC)

**Sercemaica (OC)**

Sercemaica (quenya): _sercë,_ blood; _maica:_ blade. Younger brother of Mahtan and uncle of Nerdanel. One of the Kemendili. A warrior.


	9. Glossary

_**Nérnissë:** _ hermaphrodite. A word composed of the terms _nér_ , man and _nissë_ , woman in Quenya. Name those born with physical attributes of both genders.

_**Nissindili:** _ ‘Lily women’ are those females who are attracted to their same sex, lesbians. 

_**Vealottë:** _ ‘male flower’ is the name of men who are born in a female body. A transgender male. Eg Laurefindë. 

_**Sikilwendi:** _ ‘daggers maidens’ is the name reserved for females who were born in a male body. A transgender female. Ex. Morivanessë.

_**Elemmeldor:** _ Star Lovers, used to refer to bisexuals, as they love elves of both sexes equally. Eg Fëanáro and Arakáno.

_**Cilintírendil:** _ lover of the mirror or lover-mirror. It refers to males who are attracted to the same sex. Eg Sercëmaica.

  
_**Quaptacendelë:** _ change faces. It is the word used to call transvestites. Eg Arakáno.


	10. The swords' melody (you know)

I commented in the story that I would put here the playlist that I use to write. Some of these songs, I use them for specific scenes or characters; but most are general.

I hope you enjoy them. And if you can identify the song with the character or the scene, leave it in the comments.

[Tara’s tune (Celtic Woman)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cylz7psdfCQ%20)

[Tango flamenco Armik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYgPJbkCb2A)

[The Rains of Castamere (Marcelo Camela)](https://marcelocamela.bandcamp.com/track/the-rains-of-castamere%20)

[The Irish Washerwoman (Celtic Legends)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CewyTGQR9Pw%20)

[Concierto de Aranjuez (Joaquín Rodrigo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4VRhNH4j9A%20)

[The King of Faeries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck5IXzAUOBs%20)

[Violin Duet (Riverdance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZfR4CG-3_M%20)

[Garden of Eden (Celtic Woman)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP9NV4zo99g%20)

[The Highwayman (Loreena McKennitt)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeQtvIaMmSc%20)

[Cry for the Moon (Epica)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjCivwBy-Bo%20)

[Lacrimosa (Kalafina)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvy-V2bavzk%20)

[Know why the nightingale sings (Nightwish)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNFwLvMHvPs%20)

[Fading like a flower (Roxette)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0_q8lSGtvc%20)

And in addition, these are the songs that Macalaurë supposedly wrote for Helkemmírë, so that you can hear the melody of each one.

[Todos los ojos te miran, Pablo Milanés](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt9Ma6S65Ws%20)

[Comienzo y final de una verde mañana, Pablo Milanés](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-UAzVUMizs%20)


	11. The dresses

I have been promising for a while to share images of some costumes that I used as inspiration, especially for Helkemmírë's attire during his performances at the House of Swords. To be honest, much of my creative process is influenced by Asian cultures - even in my originals - and to a lesser extent by certain periods of European history - mainly the Victorian era.

For this specific story, I used mainly Asian elements as inspiration - which in the context will appear identified as Vanyarin fashion, somewhat more demure than that of the rest of the Clans that inhabit Aman.

  
  


Here are some excerpts and costumes that served as inspiration:

  
  
  


First excerpt:

_“The artist's clothes consisted of a jade green dress whose lapels crossed over the chest, encircled by a wide piece of vibrant yellow silk that was fixed at the waist by a bow. The woman was tall, which accentuated the elegance of her bearing and the majesty with which she raised an exquisite head, crowned by abundant black hair, gathered in an intricate headdress by gold and jade pins. She wore no jewelry, and one of her delicate long-fingered hands held a curved sword, the point of which rested lightly on the ground between her bare feet.”_

**_1.4 Memories’ land_ **

For this scene, I used as inspiration a combination of two dresses that I found on Pinterest. The first thing is to clarify that they are mainly Asian fantasy costumes.

Dress 1

  
  


Dress 2

  
  
  
  


Second excerpt

_“Her clothes were light although she was wearing several layers. A bow was knotted over the breasts and the sleeves of the silk dress embroidered with tiny flowers stretched until they dragged across the floor as she passed. Her hair was tied high on her head with silver pins from which lapis lazuli lotus flowers dangled. The turquoise skirt flapped as if blown by the wind as she stopped in the middle of the stage.”_

**_1.9 The Swords’ melody_ **

**__ **

Third excerpt

_“For a few seconds, Fëanáro was distracted by the dancer's clothes: the lapels of the top garment crossed just below the pale throat and a band of white silk pressed the waist just above the hips. The skirt of the garment consisted of stripes ranging from white to dark gray, which were set aside to show the wide pants that made up the bottom piece. The wide sleeves fell almost a meter past the hands. The sword was crossed behind her back, its smooth silver hilt rising beside the dancer's upright head, crowned by the proud ponytail that rose like a war plume.”_

**_1.10 Fascination_ **

  
  


And this, the day of dinner:

  
  


_“Helkemmírë dressed in black._

_“Fëanáro could not recall the last time he saw a female wear black - a color reserved to honor Mandos and his silent Maiar. Nor did he remember ever having seen a dress like that: a wide skirt swirled around the feet, shod with pearl-embellished velvet pumps, and over the skirt, a loose garment reached below the knees. The upper garment had flared sleeves and an inverted triangle-shaped neckline that allowed to see the torso of the lower garment: this had a round neck that hugged the white throat of the dancer. But the most striking thing about the whole was that both in the wide sleeves and in the space of the body of the garment, a creature belonging to the legends prior to the Great Journey was painted. No one in Tirion would have exhibited themself to a member of the Royal House wearing an allusion to the twilight past so openly.”_

**_1.12 Embers_ **

  
  
  
  


Why did I choose this style for Helkemmírë? Most European fashions tend to over-stylize the female figure, tightening the torso and focusing on the breasts. Asian costumes - especially Chinese _hanfu_ \- offered me the possibility for Helkemmírë to conceal his flat chest without having to resort to the use of fillers - are you capable of imagining Fingolfin using padding in the breasts? Neither do I 🤣 🤣 🤣 

  
  
  
  
  


Another reason for having been inspired by these costumes is the fact that I have chosen to impersonate Helkemmírë Arakáno a Chinese cosplayer - whose impersonations I highly recommend you see on his Facebook page [here.](https://www.facebook.com/xiaomengfc)

  
  


And, as you imagine, the main reason for this inspiration is that I share my time as a ficker between The Silmarillion and the Danmei Chinese novels, which I recommend to those who like high fantasy. 

  
  


In another respect, galactic gold - which, in another of my stories, 'The Prince and the Dragon', is named 'star gold' - is a real mineral. The image shows its appearance, but in this story, it is blacker and less gold inlaid. 


	12. You don't know I'm your music -yet.

_Oh, do you care_

_I still feel for you_

_Oh, so aware_

_What should be lost is there_

_I fear I will never, never find anyone_

_And I know my greatest pain is yet to come_

_Will we find each other in the dark_

_My long lost love?_

_**Beauty of the Beast** , Nightwish_

__

__

At some point in th story, they will become a couple.


	13. Huntress and Queen

Spoiler:

Actually, Indis' past will only be revealed -in part -in the second part of the story, Prince of Swords.

_"You will have a beautiful wedding, Acairis."_

_The daughter of the First Clan almost felt her heart skip as she wondered if that would be the last time she would hear her name like that._

_**1.2 Written in the Stars** _

_**** _


	14. Singer of Memories

Ailinel, the 'lake-woman', is the leader of the Kemendili in Aman, one of the most powerful religious groups among the Noldor.

  
As mentioned in the story, Ailinel is the older sister of the mother of Mahtan Aulendil, Nerdanel's father. While Mahtan chose to follow the laws of Manwë and worship the Valar as gods and absolute representatives of Eru Ilúvatar in Arda, Ailinel remains attached to the primitive beliefs of the elves in Coivienéni (The Waters of Awakening).

Ailinel Kemendilmë is a powerful Singer and one of the Unbegotten - for that reason she lacks a navel as noted in her first appearance in Lady of Swords. Also, _Ailinel_ is actually a name that she assumed upon reaching Aman - her real name will be revealed much later in the story.

Affectionately, some close to her - like Morivanessë - call her 'helin' (pansy).

One of her most recognized gifts is 'weaving' fertility songs into necklaces and fabrics, as well as seeing the future in the veins of the earth.

Some phrases from Ailinel:

_"Against the soul of Helkemmírë, the stupidity and hatred of the Valaduri will crash as against a wall of ice, the unbreakable ice of the North, ”_

_"Do not fear for Arakáno: it will not be Fëanáro's passion that will keep him from you.”_

_You love Helkemmírë and forget that more than Helkemmírë, he is Arakáno._

_We come to this world free, naked ... and without chains to clip our wings._

__

_Ailinel, made in[Elvish Character Creator](https://meiker.io/play/11631/online.html) [V2.3] by findekane_


	15. Dark, Mortal Beauty

Morivanessë is another of my OC's in this story.

Her name means 'dark beauty', referring to her dark skin and her black hair. Like many other characters in this story, she is a _Fëar atta_ , a _sikilwendë_ (dagger maiden).

Morivanessë, _Morya_ , is one of the Unbegotten and was one of the leaders of the warriors in Coivienéni. Memories of how Morivanessë and her siblings protected the host from the threat of the Urkos during the journey are preserved among those who made the Great Journey.

It is said that Morivanessë can split wind and darkness with her blades. Her dance is powerful and it is told that she can 'dance the storms and the seas'.

She is considered one of the most beautiful creatures among the elves, even if many Valaduri refuse to admit it.

A certain elven queen and her uncle keep sad and beautiful memories of Morivanessë in Coivinéni.

It is rumored that Morivanessë would have preferred to remain in the Twilight Lands until she found a certain chieftain who was lost in a haunted forest.

Morivanessë, made in the Elvish Character Creator [V2.3], of [findekane ](https://meiker.io/games/creator/757?utm_source=meiker_11631)


End file.
